I want you to be interesting
by OwlSky15678
Summary: ONE SHOT! Phil gets bored with Dan and tackles him to the floor and confessions are made. Phan (DanxPhil) Please read and review :D This is my first ever Phan FanFiction. HAVE FUN!


**One shot. So this is my FIRST EVER DAN AND PHIL FANFICTION! If I get anything wrong I am sorry I am quite a newbie to them both. This is Phan so you have been warned! Hope you have fun reading!**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Dan and Phil (sadly) and I am making no money by writing this.**

**-OwlSky15678**

* * *

**I want you to be interesting**

Phil Lester wandered into the kitchen in his pyjamas to find his best friend Dan Howell fully dressed and playing on the Xbox.

"Morning. How long have you been awake?" he asked him.

"Since four" Dan replied.

Phil rolled his eyes and started to make some breakfast, "Do you want any?" he asked Dan.

"Cereal? Sure!" Dan answered not taking his eyes of the TV screen.

Phil smiled at Dans back. He didn't know how Dan could keep going and be so bright when he was waking up at four and going bed at midnight. Phil handed Dan his Shreddies and sat on the sofa.

"Thinking of making a new video today" Dan said, "Want to join me? By the way thanks for the cereal"

"What video shall we do?" Phil asked Dan.

"Do you want to do another Phil is not on fire for your channel?" he asked giving Phil a smile, "You know how you love decorating your face with sharpie"

Phil laughed and said, "Sure! But doesn't your channel need a new video or people will be tweeting you in cap locks" he put the bowl down on the sofa's arm.

"I'll get around to one, I don't know what to talk about" Dan answered then shoved a spoonful of Shreddies into his mouth.

"Oh, you will think of something. You need to do something interesting instead of Xbox and laptop since you wake up" Phil said.

"Too much effort" Dan mumbled.

Phil gave up with a conversation with him and went to get dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror on his wardrobe door and ruffled up his black hair. "I could do with a shower" he muttered to himself. Phil took a quick shower and asked Dan if he should put the tweet for questions. Phil got a grunt in response and decided to type the tweet himself. He typed: QUESTIONS PLEASE! Making a new question and answer video with danisnotonfire Tweet them and see us answer them.

He threw his phone onto his bed and went back to Dan and tackled him from behind.

"Ah!" Dan screamed dropping his Xbox controller, "What do you want?"

Phil rolled over a bit so he was inches from Dans face. He could see his adorable chocolate brown eyes were full of energy and curiosity. Phil smiled at his thoughts and said, "I want you to be interesting"

"Like how?" Dan asked pulling a face that made Phil laugh.

"I don't know" Phil replied with a blush. Phil knew what he wanted; he had fancied Dan for years, ever since they had first met. Phil hadn't told Dan about his feelings for him because he was sure Dan didn't love him back. He had decided to keep it a secret through all the videos, time together and now living together.

"Did you just blush?" Dan asked with a cheeky grin.

"No" Phil replied trying to hide it but this just made his face go even redder.

"You are!" Dan shouted then added more quietly, "Why?"

"Um-" Phil said, he didn't know how to put it.

"Maybe show me instead of tell me. But be quick about it I'm getting pins and needles in my legs" Dan said with a sweet smile.

'This is it' Phil thought. He leaned down so he was even closer to Dan before connecting their lips together. Dan, who was fairly shocked, froze before relaxing and kissing his best friend back. Phil broke the kiss after a minute later, even redder than he had been before. He smiled at Dan.

"Did you forget I had pins and needles?" Dan said jokingly.

"Oh sorry" Phil said and he moved of Dan and laid next to him, starring up at the ceiling. "So" Phil said.

"So what?" Dan said.

"I think I gave you something to talk about in your next video" Phil said with a grin.

Dan burst out laughing and that set Phil off too, slowly making his face return to its usual pale colour. Dan stopped laughing and asked Phil, "So what does this make us?"

Phil smiled, "Do you want to you know, um date?"

A smile tugged on Dans lips and he said, "Only if you want to"

"Sure I do" Phil replied.

"So Phil," Dan turned onto his side and carried on, "You're my best friend and I have really liked you ever since we moved in together and well I wasn't sure if it was love. But well what you- well I should say we- just did confirmed that I do love you. Will you, Phillip Lester, be my boyfriend?"

Phil followed Dan's actions and turned to face him so his blue interlocked with Dans chocolate brown eyes before saying, "Daniel Howell. You have always been more than a best friend to me. Since we first met I fell in love with you, I have gone through countless videos and trips and know a home with you keeping this a secret. I was worried you didn't feel the same way. But what you did back there and just now confirmed that I'm not afraid to hide it. Daniel Howell yes I will be your boyfriend.

Dan laughed and sat up.

"What you laughing at Daniel?" Phil asked sitting up too.

"Stop using my full name Phillip" Dan answered with a grin.

"Only when you do Daniel" Phil said emphasizing Dans full name.

Dan winked, "Look at a flirty Phillip, never thought I would see that"

"Shut up Dan!" Phil shouted pushing Dan onto his side.

Dan hit his head on the sofa with a loud thumb. "Ow that hurt" Dan commented.

"Sorry love" Phil said.

Dan sat back up before jumping up from the floor and turning back around to his new boyfriend, "Weren't we planning to make a video?"

Phil nodded with laugh, "Help me up please"

Dan out stretched his hand and Phil took it and pulled himself up. They kept their hand joined and intertwined their fingers together before heading off to get the camera and check to questions.

* * *

**That's my first ever Dan and Phil mini FanFiction over! I hope you liked it. You never know I might write another one shot about them again so look out for it. Maybe leave a review seems this is my first ever one, thanks.**

**-OwlSky15678**


End file.
